Alex Drake
"I only emphasize this to you so that you can understand... this is not a power that any responsible teacher would pass on. It is a power that is meant to remain hidden... buried deep in the annals of time, as intangible as its creators, never to be used..." :-Alex Drake to Zilfer about the Mitsukai's force forms Alex Drake is a legendary force user who has run the gambit from Jedi Knight to Dark Lord of the Sith under the name Darth Cain. Born on Coruscant during the seige of the Jedi Temple by the Sith Lord Darth Atredious, Alex was rescued from the carnage by a Jedi Knight named Miles Drake. Taking in the boy as his own son, Miles returned with him to his home on Naboo and raised him as a Jedi. The Sith eventually hunted Alex down on Naboo and burned down the Jedi Academy where he had trained. Alex was able to rescue his close friend Sarah from the fires by battling the Sith Bounty Hunter himself. Alex lost both his arms in the fight but was able to kill the bounty hunter using a dark force power that fed off of Alex's pain and anguish. Alex's unique skill caught the attention of a Mitsukai named Jack Makura. Jack took Alex in and gave him new mechanical arms. He offered to train Alex so that one day the two could turn on the Sith and Alex could have his revenge. Alex agreed and for the time being took on the name Darth Cain, which he would later shorten to simply Cain as a means of distancing himself from the Sith. With Jack's training in the Mitsukai's "God's Powers" Cain was able to whipe out the Kumori on Chinine and eventually the Sith on Korriban. During his rampage at the Sith Temple Cain was confronted by his father, Carashi. Having never known his father Cain had no way of recognizing him. The two battled and Cain ended up killing him. Cain then traveled with Jack to Coruscant where Jack plotted the final destruction of the galaxy. Only after battling with his old friend Sarah did Cain see the error of his ways and return to the light. Biography A Young Jedi Alex was born in the year 8,990 BBY the son of Carashi and Raina. Carashi and Raina were both Kumori on the planet Chinine, but had fled their home after the murder of the Kumori Chieftain, Anjuu. They saught asylum at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant where Raina gave birth to Alex. Shortly after his birth however the Jedi Temple was attacked by the Sith led by Darth Atredious. In order to save the new born child, a Jedi Knight named Miles Drake took Alex away from the temple. After the battle Alex's parents were thought by Miles to both have been killed, so he took Alex home with him to Naboo to raise him as his own. Miles formed a new academy for young Jedi on his homeworld of Naboo in the wake of the destruction of the Jedi Temple. Among many other students brimming with the force there was young Alex Drake. Alex's ability to use the force was acceptional, but his great abilities combined with being the son of the Temple's master did not make him very popular among the other students. Most resented him thinking he was recieving favorable treatment and advanced training from Miles that was being withheld from the other students. This did not help Alex's feelings of isolation. He knew he was not Miles' real son and had always wondered about his real parents and where his talents had come from. During his time as a student Alex met and became close friends with a young girl named Sarah. She was Alex's only real friend, though her brother Blaze happened to also be Alex's biggest rival at the academy. The two were in constant competition and during one survival training exercise the two were unfortunately paried up to work with one another. Having to survive for a week alone in the wilderness, Alex and Blaze eventually came to blows, the two turning their lightsabers on each other. As the fight escallated Blaze was clearly physically stronger then Alex, overpowering him and beating him badly. However, the pain of the injuries combined with Blaze's taunts lit a fire in Alex, awakening a dark power buried deep inside. Alex lashed out at Blaze, slicing off his hand and nearly killing him if it had not been for Sarah stumbling across the two. Her voice had been able to bring Alex back... this time... Becoming Cain